Muffliato
by QueenBee7
Summary: Hogwarts!Klaine. Santana teaches the boys a non-traditional use of a certain spell. Smut and a healthy dose of magical merriment!


**My contribution to the world of Hogwarts!Klaine... Given my obsession with Harry Potter, I'm surprised it's taken me so long to write something like this. I'm sure there will be more to come in the future. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>When Kurt Hummel met Blaine Anderson aboard the Hogwarts Express on their first day as Hogwarts students, they hit it off almost instantly. There was the slight issue of Kurt temporarily losing the ability to speak when Blaine first stepped into his and Finn's compartment, but that was quickly remedied by Blaine's easygoing nature and the discovery that they shared a love of music and a borderline unhealthy obsession with coffee-flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. They spent the rest of the trip to Hogwarts talking non-stop, with Finn throwing in occasional comments between mouthfuls of Chocolate Frogs. By the time they got to the castle, it didn't even matter that Kurt got Sorted into Ravenclaw and Blaine into Gryffindor - they were going to be best friends anyway.<p>

It was hard to work out the logistics of being in different Houses at first, but Gryffindors and Ravenclaws always had some classes together, and they had weekends and free periods and evenings in the library as well. Finding time to spend together got a little trickier in their third year, when Kurt made Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and Blaine started a band called The Warblers with a few of his Gryffindor friends, but then at least there were Hogsmeade visits to make up for it.

Although it was blatantly obvious to, well, everyone (their friends, professors, the owls that delivered the post in the morning) that Kurt and Blaine were absolutely enamored with each other, their relationship remained stubbornly platonic until March of their fifth year, when Blaine finally got up the courage to stammer out his feelings for Kurt right before Kurt walked on to the Quidditch pitch for the penultimate match of the season. Kurt stared at him for 10 full seconds, left the changing room without responding, and proceeded to catch the Snitch in 2 minutes flat (much to the dismay of Rachel Berry, the Slytherin seeker). When he finally managed to escape the crowd of admiring students that mobbed him the moment he landed, he tracked down Blaine, dragged him off to a secluded place behind the changing rooms, and kissed him before he could even open his mouth to apologize. And that was that.

Now, halfway into their sixth year, things were good for Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Blaine had been made a prefect, and they were blissfully in love. There was really just one problem.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, <em>Kurt<em>," Blaine groaned, thrusting up into the friction of Kurt's palm.

He was flat on his back in his bed, tie loose, shirt halfway unbuttoned, hair starting to work its way free of the gel he had put in it this morning. Kurt was stretched out beside him, sucking on his neck and rubbing him through the straining gray fabric of his pants. And oh, yes, _yes_, Kurt was reaching for the zipper to his pants, inching it down and slipping his hand -

"Goddammit," Blaine hissed, because Kurt had just snapped his hand back from Blaine's dick, and they both knew why: the voices of two of Blaine's fellow Gryffindor sixth years could be heard in the stairwell to the dormitory. Blaine had only just finished rebuttoning his shirt when Wes and David burst into the room, chattering about a recently assigned Potions essay.

"Oh, hey, Kurt," Wes said, kicking off his shoes and flopping down on his bed.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," David said, raising an eyebrow as he glanced between Kurt's wrinkled shirt and Blaine's rumpled hair.

"Nope, not at all," Kurt replied brightly, smoothing his shirt and trying not to blush as Blaine simply glowered at his friends. "Actually, I should probably go," he added. "It's nearly curfew. I'll, uh, see you all tomorrow." He gave Blaine a quick kiss and an apologetic look before hurrying from the room.

Blaine dragged his pillow over his face and groaned. This happened_ all the fucking time_. Between classes, homework, prefect duties, Quidditch practice, curfew, and the unfortunate circumstance of sharing a dorm room with four other guys, it had become virtually impossible for Kurt and Blaine to find the privacy to really be _alone_ together. Their dorms were no good, most common areas in the castle were too risky, and even the Room of Requirement was completely unhelpful - apparently it was enchanted to prevent students from using it for sex. When they had tried, they opened the door to find a small cupboard containing a pamphlet extolling the virtues of "keeping your wand in your pants."

"I think we just got cockblocked by the Room of Requirement," Blaine had said, shaking his head in disbelief.

The near constant sexual frustration was driving them both insane. Kurt was more irritable than usual, and Blaine had started to seriously contemplate whether it was actually possible to die from horniness. And then, a miracle came to them - in the altogether unexpected form of Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the Library with Tina, Rachel, and Santana one evening when Mercedes came hurrying over to them, wearing her trademark I-have-gossip-to-spill face.<p>

"I have to tell you guys stuff," she said quietly, looking at Kurt and Tina in particular. "Can we maybe go somewhere a little more private?"

"Can't you just tell us here?" Santana said, rolling her eyes and looking bored already.

"No," Mercedes whispered, glancing around furtively. "It's about Sam." She cocked her head towards the shaggy blonde-haired boy sitting a few tables away with Finn and Artie, his fellow Hufflepuffs.

"I'll take care of it," Santana said, pulling out her wand and waving it in the direction of the nearby tables. "Muffliato," she murmured. "There. Now spill."

They all stared at her blankly.

"Umm, what - " Tina began tentatively, but Santana cut her off.

"Oh, come _on_," she said. "You've never heard of Muffliato?"

They shook their heads.

"It fills the ears of the people around you with a buzzing noise, so they can't hear what you're saying. Or any of the sounds you make," Santana explained, a devious expression on her face. "How else do you think Britt and I get our mack on with Berry in the next bed over?"

Rachel dropped her quill and turned to Santana, looking somewhere between furious and mortified.

"Relax, Hobbit, we wait until you're asleep," Santana said casually. "Most of the time."

Rachel was apparently too stunned to speak (a rare feat), but something had suddenly occurred to Kurt. He stuffed his books into his bag and stood up, muttering some excuse about needing to be somewhere as he bolted out of the Library.

"Where did he run off to in such a hurry?" Tina asked, gazing after Kurt's retreating back.

"Probably to find Anderson," Santana said, smirking as she examined her nails.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Kurt said a little breathlessly, sliding into a seat next to Blaine at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.<p>

"Hey!" Blaine replied affectionately, scooting over to give Kurt more room.

"So Santana just taught me a new spell," Kurt said excitedly.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Blaine asked, taking a bite of chocolate cake.

"Muffliato. It fills the ears of the people around you with a buzzing noise, so they can't hear anything that you're doing," Kurt announced triumphantly.

"O-kay..." Blaine replied, clearly a bit puzzled by Kurt's enthusiasm for this new spell.

"Do you realize what that means?"

"Umm - no?" Blaine said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It means," Kurt murmured, leaning over so that he was speaking directly into Blaine's ear. "That you can scream as loud as you want when I make you come tonight."

Blaine gagged on his pumpkin juice.

* * *

><p>"Jesus, Kurt, this better work," Blaine gasped as they fell on to his bed 15 minutes later, clawing at each other's clothes.<p>

"It will," Kurt breathed, yanking the hangings shut around them and throwing a leg over Blaine's hips. He planted a hand on either side of Blaine's shoulders and rolled his own hips down harshly, hissing at the friction it created.

Blaine growled, a low, guttural sound as he caught Kurt's hips and pulled him down harder, rocking his trapped cock up against Kurt's.

There wasn't even time to undress fully - Kurt's tie was off and his shirt unbuttoned, Blaine's sweater vest removed and his belt undone, but now they were just moving against each other frantically, chests and hips and cocks pressing and rubbing and hot, fuck, so _hot_.

And then, as if on schedule - some kind of evil, cockblocking, life-ruining schedule - they heard voices in the stairway. This time it was Nick and Jeff, arguing about the pros and cons of bewitching Wes's broomstick to chase him around the castle whenever he tried to pick it up.

Kurt and Blaine froze, sweaty foreheads pressed together, Blaine whimpering softly when Kurt shifted to pull his wand out of his pocket. The moment Nick and Jeff entered the room, Kurt waved his wand in their general direction and whispered "Muffliato."

"Say something," Kurt murmured to Blaine.

"Hey guys," Blaine called, crossing his fingers and praying that his friends wouldn't reply.

Neither Nick nor Jeff seemed to hear him. "Guess Blaine went to bed early," they heard Nick say, and Jeff made a noise of agreement.

"Nope, still awake," Blaine said with a devilish grin up at Kurt.

"Just about to get Blaine off with you two in the room, hope you don't mind," Kurt added, rocking his hips down and giggling as Blaine groaned.

Nick and Jeff continued with their conversation, completely oblivious. It sounded like they were getting their books together to go do some homework in the common room.

Grinning with barely contained glee, Blaine pulled Kurt down and kissed him, his hands sliding to Kurt's ass. They resumed their rutting, faces flushed and hearts pounding, breathing heavy and ragged. Blaine was vaguely aware of Nick and Jeff clattering around on the other side of his bed hangings, but it didn't really matter because Kurt was right there, on him, over him, against him, beautiful and tousled and sucking _hard_ on Blaine's lower lip. Blaine's hands slipped inside of Kurt's uniform slacks, gripping at his bare ass, and Kurt purred, his thrusting suddenly a little more desperate.

"Fuck," Blaine said against Kurt's mouth, and they weren't even kissing at this point, just sort of gasping into each other. The rocking was erratic now, hard and needy because even separated by two sets of clothing every touch, every drag, every movement was explosive and perfect and _toomuch_.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "_Blaine_."

"I know," Blaine breathed, and his arms locked around Kurt's lower back and held him there as Kurt spasmed against him and came, murmuring nonsensically. Blaine thrust up a few more times against Kurt's sagging body and then he was coming too, his eyes squeezing shut as he arched and twitched and thanked Merlin that Nick and Jeff couldn't hear the sounds that he was making right now.

When Blaine came down from his high, Kurt was still draped over him, rising and falling ever-so-slightly with the movement of Blaine's chest and giggling quietly to himself.

"I guess it worked," Blaine said, listening as Nick and Jeff left the room, still bickering.

"Mm," Kurt agreed. "Next trip to Hogsmeade, I'm buying Santana anything she wants."

* * *

><p><strong>So... there it is. The idea of Hogwarts and Klaine and smut was just too much for me to resist! Drop me a review if you have time, I'd love to hear what you thought. And thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
